Demidov Destroyers
The Demidov Destroyers are an all female Machi team that plays in the Eurpean Machi League. The team is based in the city of Demidov, Russia and was founded in 1506. The teams playing robes are scarlet red and dark brown. They are a unique among the Machi teams in that they only hire women to play for them. They are considered one of the most dangerous, yet one of the best Machi teams in the world. In the 1990 European Machi League the Demidov Destroyers averaged thirteen illegal moves in every single match. Despite constantly having points deducted from them, they have some of the best female Machi players in the world. History 1506 Team is founded by former captain Nikita Tolstoy. They do not compete in that years European Machi League. Turkey win the International Machi World Cup. 1579 Team finishes 27th in the league. Agafya Polina is captain. 1600 Team finishes 20th in the league. Former captain Agafya Polina dies earlier that year, she is honoured by the team and spectators. 1612 Team finishes 15th in the league. Nina Kata is still captain. Finland win the International Machi World Cup. 1695 Team finishes 5th in the league. Gala Lidiya is captain. 1705 Team finishes 8th in the league. 1738 Team disqualified after a match with the Birmingham Bullies. In this match over 200 fouls were comitted on each side, the largest ever recorded in a single match. Another riot broke out which resulted in the arrest of two hundred people/creatures. Both teams were disqualified as a result. 1750 Team finishes 6th in the league. 1800 Team finishes 5th in the league 1903 Team finishes 3rd in the league. Nina Faina is captain. England win the International Machi World Cup. 1910 Team finishes 2nd in the league, their best result since the teams foundation. Nina Faina is still captain. Portrugal win the International Machi World Cup for the fifth year in a row. 1965 Team finishes 1st in the league, their best result since the teams foundation. Theadora Asya is the teams captain; she is named 'Machi's 1965 best player'. She also plays as a Sighter in the International Machi World Cup for the Russian International team. Russia finishes 6th, the countries best result since their formation. 2000 Team finishes 1st for the eleventh time in a row. Esfir Grusha is their captain. 2005 Birmingham Bullies beat the Demidov destroyers to 1st place. Greece win the International Machi World Cup. 2010 Competition canceled due to violent disturbances from the demititans. 2011 The Demidov Destroyers beat the Heathrow Hawks placing them 1st in the league. Their captain is Mia Ninel. For the fourth year running Canada win the International Machi World Cup. Facts: *They are Alice Smiths favourite regional Machi team *Alice mentions taking Alex to see the final of the 2012 European Machi League, she believes the Demidov Destroyers will be in the final. *The Demidov Destroyers are considered to be one of the most dangerous teams in the world. *Players are frequently picked from the Demidov Destroyers to play for Russia in the International Machi World Cup *Players are also frequently picked from the Demidov Destroyers to be awarded with "Machi Player of the year" *Their stadium is based in the centre of Demidov, Russia; disguised as an old unsed football stadium to the humans. *They created the "Demidov Knockout" Machi tactic. *The players are frequently described as being "dangerously beautiful". *They have had more points deducted than any other regional team. Tactics The Demidov Destroyers have one of the best (if not the best) game plans/strategies in the whole of the European Machi League. They use a wide variety of tactics including the Alwyn Alternate, Vienna Cross-over, Trippers Deception and their signiture move-the Demidov Knockout. The Demidov Knockout-The two Guiders fly closely together and hold wrists. They fly directly towards the Blocker in an attempt to knock him/her off their Pegasus, to allow a flag snatching oppertunity. This is almost always classed as an illegal tackle. Alina Hodawn and former captain Nina Faina performed the Demidov Knockout perfectly without being penalised during the 1905 European Machi League. The Dusseldorf Dragons Blocker Abelard Emmerich was knocked off of his Pegasus and plummeted fourty feet, he survived and with only minimal injuries and the referee insisted he "fell by accident". Known Players Captains: *Nikita Tolstoy *Agafya Polina *Nina Kata *Gala Lidiya *Nina Faina *Theadora Asya *Esfir Grusha *Mia Ninel Sighters: *Nikita Tolstoy *Alexandra Diana *Theadora Asya *Veronica Antonia Guiders: *Alina Hodawn *Nina Faina *Anastatia Jelena *Bruna Karina *Lyuba Fokina *Daria Gala Trippers *Esfir Grusha *Tawni Hadland *Molly Iona *Fiona Jarene *Mia Ninel Blockers: *Helen Hughes *Agafya Polina *Gala Lidiya *Nina Kata *Gizla Grifina